User talk:Mctad
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Call page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 21:29, March 31, 2012 ClericofMadness 22:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) If your brother, regardless of any condition, is going to post inappropriate content or comments on here, you might consider having him create his own account or doing so for him. This is, as you have said, your account and it is your responsibility for what is posted from this account. The person who presses the Publish button does not matter. We are not psychic and cannot differentiate who is posting under your account. Besides, it's literally the oldest excuse on the internet. ClericofMadness 02:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 18:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm glad to know I brightened your day. I'm not a very big fan of Bleach, but I like what I've read so far of One Piece. I haven't gotten very far into it, yet. I have the first seven manga volumes, but with how many are available, I don't know if I can afford to collect them all! Lol. Shinigami.Eyes 21:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, it's typically a hit or miss subject. Now see, there's one HUGE thing that I don't get about Naruto. Why the hell is a "ninja" wearing orange? That makes no sense to me. I'm really picky with anime. Usually, I'm not too interested if there's not something supernatural going on. I like D. Gray Man, but haven't seen much of it. I like some of the ideas in Bleach, it's just that I don't really like the protagonists. I didn't like InuYasha for the same reason. I hate when a series has antagonists I like and heroes I can't stand. It drives me batty. Shinigami.Eyes 23:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC)